gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Television in GTA V
.]] In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, television has been extensively changed from its appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV. There are many new features, particularly in online. Description ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In single-player, TV stays practically the same as it was in GTA IV. It doesn't affect the gameplay in any serious way, and its only purpose is to be optional entertainment and, depending on the program viewed, some additional character backstory. The number of viewable TV programs has been expanded and now the player can watch television even if he is not sitting in one place, (i.e. sat on the sofa); the player must be seated to control the television, however. Sometimes, when the player switches to another character, he can be found watching television in his house. Television production makes an appearance in GTA V during the mission Fame or Shame when Michael and Trevor disrupt Tracey's audition for the ''Fame or Shame'' TV talent show. Televised news reports are also used to aid plot development in a number of other missions. Lester Crest has CCTV installed at his house but no interaction is possible. Mission Appearances * Michael watches Weazel News to trigger the cell phone bomb in Friend Request. * Following The Jewel Store Job, Dave Norton uses the news report to warn Michael De Santa that he may have blown his identity to Trevor Philips who was watching the exact same news report at the time. Viewable Programs Weazel Weazel is a parody of Fox Broadcasting Company and features the following programing: *''Fame or Shame'' (a new episode becomes available after Reuniting the Family) *''Republican Space Rangers'' *''Kung Fu Rainbow Lazerforce'' *''Jack Howitzer'' CNT CNT is a parody of CNN or TNT or CN and features the following programing: *''Gordon Moorehead Rides Again'' *''Impotent Rage'' *''Underbelly of Paradise'' *''Princess Robot Bubblegum'' (PS4/Xbox One/PC only) Mentioned Programs *''Dude Eat Dog'' *''Implant Outsource'' *''Moose Head Investigations'' *''Rehab Island'' *''Serious Cougar'' *''Organ Farm'' Commercials *Ammu-Nation *Phat Chips (PS4/Xbox One/PC only) *Mount Zonah Medical Center *Redwood Cigarettes. *Los Santos Department of Water & Power *Benefactor Surano *Bravado Bison (PS4/Xbox One/PC only) *Bravado *Logger Beer *Pißwasser *Mystaspot (PS4/Xbox One/PC only) *Nogo Vodka (PS4/Xbox One/PC only) *The Epsilon program (PS4/Xbox One/PC only) *Ego Chaser Energy Bars *Grand Senora Desert ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TVs are present in all houses and apartments and all 10-car garages. As well as the two networks viewable in GTA V, TV in GTA Online has additional features/channels. CCTV Provides security camera footage with a number of possible views depending on the standard of property, including: *Main Door - exterior of the front door. *Garage Door - exterior of the garage door. *Garage - interior of the garage. Weazel News A dedicated news channel constantly showing Police Maverick and cinematic footage of other random players in the Free Mode lobby (prioritizing those players with wanted levels). Spectate mode The player can cycle through all other players in the lobby in spectator mode with various camera angles and filters able to be applied. Note: Weazel News and Spectate channels are only available when other players are in the Free Mode lobby. Gallery GTAV Impotent_Rage_GTAVe_TV_Show.png|The projection TV screen in Michael's Mansion showing an episode of Impotent Rage. Television_GTAV_Franklin.jpg|The big screen TV in 3671 Whispymound Drive, showing Steve Haines in an episode of Underbelly of Paradise. Trevor_GTAV_News_Watching_and_other_stuff.png|Trevor seeing the news item in Mr. Phillips. FameorShame-GTAV-editingroom.jpg|The studio editing room for Fame or Shame. LestersHouse_GTAV_Safe.jpg|CCTV monitors at Lester's House. GTA Online Republican_Space_Rangers-GTA_Online.png|Online safehouse with players watching Republican Space Rangers. Television_GTAV_CCTV_Online.jpg|CCTV viewed in 3rd person in Online. CCTV_GTAOe_Front_Door.jpg|CCTV view of the online player's apartment front door. CCTV_GTAOe_GarageDoor.jpg|CCTV view of the garage door. CCTV_GTAOe_GarageView.jpg|CCTV view of the 10-car garage interior TV_GTAOe_Spectate.jpg|Online TV "spectator" mode. TV_GTAOe_WeazelNews1.jpg|Weazel News channel online. TV_GTAOe_WeazelNews2.jpg|Weazel News channel online. Trivia *In'' GTA V'', "live-action" TV shows and commercials, as well as movies, all appear to have been created by Rockstar Games in either the GTA V map, or on previous Rockstar Games titles (such as Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, L.A. Noire, GTA IV or ''Red Dead Redemption'') as opposed to how some forms of media in GTA IV were filmed/created on "test maps" (The Men's Room, Venturas Poker Challenge, etc). *A new episode of ''Princess Robot Bubblegum'' was cut from the final game; however, it returned in the enhanced version of the game. *If the player activates Michael's special ability when the TV is on, the images on the TV will not be affected by the slow motion. *In GTA Online, watching TV for long periods of time will not count as idleness. This can be useful when it comes utilizing certain features on The Open Road and Disruption Logistics sites in the Dark Net. See Also *Television in GTA IV Navigation uk:Телебачення в GTA V Category:Media Category:TV Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows in GTA V